Ciqaya's story
by Phelps112
Summary: working title bear with me. about a girl raised in a forest community, like the amazons, a duke's daughter and a prince.
1. prolouge

Prolouge-in three parts

Part One

She was so tired. They'd been walking for days; or rather she'd been walking, the heavy burden in her arms was being carried. She had to go on, she had to keep going. She did not know exactly where she was going, only that they must find a safe place to stay. Night was falling, she was so tired, her little legs did not feel like they could carry her any longer, much less the burden in her arms. Up ahead she saw a small circle of trees, she hoped it was not the circle where they had spent the previous night. By now she didn't care. She lay down facing the tree, her tiny body curled around the small bundle she had been carrying, and she slept.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Breeda went out to hunt. The air was chilly, her breath made little white puffs as she searched for game. Winter was coming early this year, and the Matriarch had asked all the hunters to get as much meat as they could before the first snowfall. There! She caught something out of the corner of her eye, there in that small grove of trees. She slowly and carefully stalked closer, so as not to scare whatever it was away. It stirred, and Breeda quickly crouched behind a tree. Breeda gasped as she saw a small foot poke quickly out then in again. She put her arrow in her bag and quickly strode over to the sleeping figure. It was a child, a little girl judging by her dress and hair. The girl was dressed in a sleeveless dress that barely covered her knees, and was curled around a bundle in a blanket. Breeda was puzzled for a minute, why would the child not cover herself with the blanket, especially as cold as it was. Breeda herself was dressed in warm leggings and a fall tunic, with a fur poncho over top for warmth. Just then the child opened her eyes, she screamed as she saw Breeda bent over her, and jumped up and clutching her bundle tightly in her arms took off running. "Girl, wait don't run" Breeda called out. Soothingly she held out her hand, "I won't harm you, I just want to help you." The girl stopped and cautiously peeked out behind a tree. It was then that Breeda heard a baby's cry. Suddenly she understood, the girl was protecting a baby, whose was the question, as the girl could not have been more than five years old. For now all Breeda was concerned with was helping the child. She dropped to her knees and tried again, this time setting her bow on the ground beside her, and holding out both hands, palms up. "It's ok, you can come to me. Just walk to me, you must be cold, here you can use my poncho," and she took off her poncho and held it out, wincing at the cold bite in the air. Slowly, warily the girl walked toward Breeda; clutching the crying baby tighter with each step. As the girl got closer, Breeda's stomach turned. The child's skin had a faint, blue translucent tint to it, and on her right shoulder was a faded bruise. She was tiny, and so thin, her legs looked like bones covered in skin, and her light brown hair was scraggly and dull. The child had obviously been mistreated, and had been out in the forest for many moon cycles. When the child finally came close enough for Breeda to grab, she took the baby. The girl protested wordlessly, and grabbed for the baby. Breeda threw the poncho on the girl with her free arm, it was so big that even the shorter side edges dragged the ground. Tears streamed down the girls face, and she looked up at Breeda pleadingly. She said something, in a language Breeda had never heard. Breeda knelt and placed the baby back in the child's arms. In the short time she had held the baby she had felt just how thin the blanket really was, and she could feel the dirt it had left on her hand. Before the girl could run again, Breeda picked her up, baby and all, until she could look Breeda in the face. "Listen to me," Breeda commanded gently, "I know you probably don't understand me, but I am going to help you, I am going to take you to a place where you will be safe, warm and loved, and nobody will ever hurt you again." Although Breeda knew the child did not understand her words, by the look on the child's face she understood Breeda's tone and message. Breeda set her down and grabbed her bow, and put it in her bag. She would not be bringing game back to the Community, but she didn't think anybody would mind, she was bringing back something far more important, two children. She looked down at the child and laughed. She looked as if she had suddenly gained ten pounds of breast, then it moved and Breeda realized that the girl had put the baby inside the poncho. She could tell the child was having a hard time keeping up with Breeda, and the poncho was much to long for her, so Breeda picked her up and began to carry her back to the community. She knew the Matriarch would be pleased with the girl, and that she would fit well into the Community. One who showed such spirit, and wisdom at such an early age; and one who thought of the one in her care before herself. "After all," Breeda thought aloud, "the Community's motto was Goddess first, Community second, Self third." Yes this child would be well valued. She smiled down at the child who looked out at the forest as if memorizing every tree, rock and vine in the forest. They reached the Community when the sun was high overhead. Breeda took the child and baby straight to the children's house. She was greeted by Brina, the Children's Pryotecter. "Well Breeda, what did you bring us? That certainly doesn't look like a deer."

"I found them in the forest. I wish to present them to the Matriarch, but I thought they should be bathed and properly dressed first."

Brina smiled, "Of course, it has been a rough year for children this year." Breeda set the girl and baby down, and Brina smiled at the child and putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, began walking with the girl to the bathing area. Then she stopped, "Them?"

Breeda laughed; "The child has arms, she just has them around a baby. I'm thinking it must be her sister."

Brina looked at the child closely then took Brida's poncho off the child. She shook her head at the condition that they were in. She handed Brida's poncho back to her. "You may want to set that out for the sun to bake the smell out of. I wonder when the last time these children were properly bathed was?" Later after the little girl and her sister were bathed dressed and fed, they were presented to the Matriarch. The little girl was given the nameof Ciqaya, and the baby was given the name of Lalage, for once she was bathed and fed, the baby had not stopped babbling. And so Brida went back to the forest for game, and Brina took the children back to the children's house.

Part 2

The Duke of Kirialu paced the hallway by his wifes bedchamber. The midwife had been in there longer than she should have been after he hear his newest child's cry. At last she came out. Her smock was covered in blood. "Is she..." the duke could not finish his sentence. The midwife looked at him tiredly "She will recover, but it is unlikely that she will ever again conceive, and if she does, it may kill her."

"What was the child," asked the duke; praying it was the daughter his wife longed for.

"A son" answered the midwife, and she handed him a two vials. "The green is for her recovery, she must have half a spoonful each day till it is gone. The blue is so she will never conceive again. Add a drop to her food or drink once a day, it is very potent, so you must not be careless with it. More than a drop and... " she didn't have to continue, the duke could fill in the blanks very well. The midwife left as the duke went in to comfort his wife and meet his new son.

Part 3

"Where you going Kaya" Lalage asked one morning. Ciqaya sighed. Though her full name meant little moon, Lalage and the other children had shortened it to Kaya, which changed her name to big sister. Why just yesterday she had noticed that even Brina had started calling her that. "I am going into the forest, just to have some quiet. "Can I come to?" Lalage asked

"No. I am going to be by myself"d

"Ok,"Lalage answered sadly, "but I'll miss you." Ciqaya laughed, "I'll only be gone for the day, you'll see me at dinner tonight. But here, you can wear my poncho today, it is much to warm for me." And she walked into the forest. A few minutes later she heard a twig snap. She laughed, "Ok Lally, you can follow me, you just have to keep up." The sisters walked through the forest, Lalage hanging on to Ciqaya's hand and chattering the whole way. "I have an idea," Ciqaya said, why don't you run up ahead and see if you can find some mint leaves. I'll catch up" Lalaga happily ran ahead, and saw smoke coming from around the bend. Knowing that the Hunters were out today she joyfully ran ahead to the fire. She knew if they were still there Brida would probably have a treat for her. When she got to the campsite it was not the Hunters. It was a man, who looked up when Lalage came crashing through the trees. Lalage stared. "What are you" she asked, for she had never seen men before, no men or boys were allowed in the Community. The man was the Duke of Kirialu, and the boy was his eldest son. He decided instantly that the Gods must have sent this adorable little girl to him, as an answer to his wife's prayers. Hearing a voice call through the woods, he knew he must move quickly. He picked up Lalage, and set her on his horse. Then he swung on, and holding her tightly galloped as fast as his horse could go through the forest, back to Kirialu.

"Lally, Laaally, where are you?" Ciqaya called. She shook her head, it was a stupid idea to let her come, she should have just sent the child back to the community. Where was that blasted child? Then she saw the smoke and headed toward it. "Lally must have found Brida" She thought, but then she heard a scream. "Kaya! Kaya!" Ciqaya ran toward the sound of the scream, but she found nothing. The next day all of the women and girls in the community searched for Lalaga. By nightfall, it was concluded that somebody must have taken her. Ciqaya was inconsolable. It was her fault Lally was gone. If only she'd taken better care of her, or sent her back to the community, how could she have thought that Lally's chatter was so horrible. In the silence of the night, without a small body to snuggle with for warmth Ciqaya mourned her sister.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kaya, Kaya, where are you?" Ciqaya sighed. She had given up on being called by her whole name. She looked up from the garden to see who was calling her. She smiled to see Beijide running toward her, her hair flying every which way. "Kaya, Mother Elma is looking for you. She says" Beijide paused to catch her breath, "She says to come im-, immed, right away! But you're not in trouble." Ciqaya stood up and brushed the dirt off her hands. "I wonder why Mother Elma wants to see me?" she thought. Mother Elma had taken over the job of Children's House Mother when Brina had become to old to fulfill her duties. She took hold of Beijide's hand as they walked toward the children's house. Ever since the disappearance of Lalaga five years ago, Ciqaya had become very protective of all the younger children in the Community.

As they reached the Children's House, Ciqaya could hear Mother Elma's loud voice scolding somebody. She couldn't quite make out all of the words, but when she heard her name being used, she picked up Beijide and began to run towards the House. "It's faster this way" she told Beijide. She set Beijide down at the door of the house and walked toward Mother Elma. "You sent for me?" she asked. Mother Elma looked at her exasperatedly. "Honestly, Ciqaya, today of all days." Despite Beijide's previous reassurance that she was not in trouble, Ciqaya knew that when her true name was used, it was unlikely that Mother Elma was pleased with her. "Today?" Ciqaya asked; confused. What was today? She thought hard, but she couldn't remember what was special about today.

"Today is the day that you begin preparation for White Night. How could you have forgotten. And you're filthy. You know Matriarch's rule, all daughters must be clean before beginning the purification rituals. What could you have been thinking?"

"I'm truly sorry Mother."Ciqaya answered. "I guess I just forgot. It's just, do I really have to do this? Is it absolutely necessary, can't I just stay in the Children's House forever?"

Mother Elma's face softened. "I, too was nervous before my White Night; but in the end I realized that it was something magical, something you will never forget. Just remember that every woman here has gone through their White Night, and that we love you, and would never do anything that would a daughter of the Community. Now go get yourself washed and be quick about it. And then get yourself over to the Council for presentation." And with that she gave Ciqaya a push and an affectionate swat on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Betrothed, what do you mean I'm _betrothed_"

"Now, son, as Crown Prince of Batialu, it is your duty to be married. And besides the Duke's daughter is a lovely girl."

"Exactly, she is just that, a girl! For heaven's sakes how old is she, eight?"

"Ten and three-quarters, thank you very much" a voice sounded from the doorway. Prince Jerrard was suddenly embarrassed. "Ahh, Lady Izgeba, I uhh, didn't see, that is, well just how much did you over hear?"

"What exactly does betrothed mean? And why does it matter that I'm almost eleven?"

Prince Jerrard sighed. He looked at his father "Would you like to answer this one, or should I?" he asked sarcastically.

King Jarrett looked uncomfortable. "Well you see..." he paused, "how to answer your question."

Prince Jerrard looked at Izgebe. "Come here Lady Izgebe," he patted his knee.

"I'm to big to sit on laps anymore, Mama said so" Izgebe said coming to stand in front of Jerrard, "and you don't have to call me Lady, that's my mama."

"Very well, La-Izgebe. Betrothed is" suddenly he stopped aware that the child was not paying attention. She was staring intently at a piece of paper, with a slightly befuddled expression on her face.

"Izgebe," He said sternly. Izgebe looked at him. "Betrothed means that you will be married. Your father and my father wish for us to be married. Izgebe looked at him. "Why?" she asked, "can't you just be my friend? Besides I don't want to get married, our cousin Keoko got married last year and ever since he's no fun to play with. All he does is frown, or tell me I should act more ladylike."

Jerrard looked at his father, who was trying not to laugh. "I would love to just be your friend Izgebe, in fact, I think that's a marvelous idea. Don't you father?"

King Jarrett looked at his son, "Izgebe, why don't you go outside and play?"

"But I wanna stay here and watch you yell at Prince Jerrard. My friend Aimee sys that you never yell at him, 'cause you're the king and he's the prince, but I told her you do. So please can I stay here and watch, please?" Jerrard laughed and picked Izgebe up. "Next time I get in trouble you can listen, just not right now" He set Izgebe down outside the door and shut it tightly. Then he turned to his father.

"The marriage would not take place for several years. Of course she is to young now, but in five or six more years..." He trailed off.

"Father, I think this is one discussion that can be put aside for later."

"Yes, I think that would be very wise. Oh, I had forgotten, this came for you." He held out a small piece of folded paper that Izgebe had stared at.

"What is it?" Jerrard asked as he broke the seal and began unfolding it. "I don't recognize the seal."

He looked puzzled as he read it. "White Night, the Namowa Community, who are they?"

King Jarrett smiled. "Son this is truly an honor, that you have been chosen for. The Namowa Community is a society of women who live somewhere in the middle of the forest. Noone is quite sure where, no man has ever found them and surived. However once a year, for the Spring Equinox, a small selection of men are chosen for their White Night. These men are the strongest, bravest, fiercest, and often smartest warriors, noble and peasent alike. They are chosen from all over for their 'task'. Oh it is an honor you were chosen"

"What task?" asked Jerrard, "and why is it called White Night?"

"It is called White Night because you will be presented to a girl who will be dressed in all white. This is to symbolize her purity. The men are then taken to a special tent by their girl, and must spend 14 days with them, and then are returned home."

"14 days?"

"Something about the moon. I believe, if I remember correctly, they worship a moon goddess."

"So I'm to spend 14 days with a girl, and then at the end of it just go home? What happens if she conceives during this time? I get stuck supporting some whiny women and a child for the rest of my life? And when I do marry, that woman is going to remember every day that I had a child with another woman, and our children will have to worry that this illegitimate half sibling of theirs might someday harm them, in order to become ruler?"

King Jarrett laughed. "You will probably never know if the woman you were with does concieve. After you are returned you won't see that woman ever again, most likely never see the Community again. As for any child that could possibly result as of this night, if it is a girl it is kept and raised in their community; if it is a boy, it is either traded in one of the neighboring villages for a baby girl, or.."he paused and shifted uncomfortably.

"Or.."Jarrard prompted.

"Well there has been tales of babies being left in the forest, but that doesn't happen very often, many villagers are only to willing to take a boy child of the Namowa Community, for there is only a slim chance that he will grow up to be small and weak."

Jarrard was beginning to like the sound of things. "So when do I go?" he asked.

King Jarrett laughed. "At the Spring Equinox, in two weeks." he replied; "so be ready."


End file.
